Unforeseen Change
by fandom.fanatic711
Summary: For Piper's birthday, she gets a little more than she asks for, and it might mean something more: something that could change her life. Rated M just for speaking content, and mild sexual actions. (I do not explain the sex, trust me, I'd be horrible at that.) Jiper/Jason/Piper fan fiction!


**Okay, before I begin, I would like to say that I don't really know when Piper's birthday is. I've heard it's February 10, so I'm just going to go along with that. Piper and Jason might act a bit out of character, but they're older now. Got it? Good. Anyway, read on!**

**PIPER POV**

It started out as the best birthday ever. Annabeth had gotten me a beautiful red dress for my outing with Jason, and all of my siblings had really fussed over how I looked. I ended up with perfect makeup, perfect hair, and pretty much perfect everything. Jason didn't care if I wore makeup, and every day I was grateful for him. And now, sitting in the cutest Italian restaurant, he reached across the table and took my hand.

I tried hard not to turn as red as a tomato.

"Listen, uh Pipes," Jason began.

I chewed my lip. "Yeah?"

"I was thinking...since we both just graduated, do you think, maybe, you know, we could get our own place?"

My trying failed. I _definitely _turned as red as a tomato.

"Oh?" I said quietly.

"It's just," Jason struggled for words. I though he was cute when he was nervous.

"Hey," I said. "I think it's a _great_ idea."

Jason's eyes perked up. "R-really?"

"Of course," I said. "I would love to."

Jason was smiling from ear to ear now.

I laughed at his expression, and we finished our food, which, by the way, was _amazing_.

Jason took my hand and led me outside.

He flew us to Central Park, which was beautifully lit at night by the silver moon.

For a bit, we walked, which was fine by me.

The trees shadowed and dappled the ground. I looked at Jason. His face was ghostly in the moonlight.

"Where would we live?" I asked quietly as we walked.

Jason turned his eyes to me. "I don't know. It's kind of hard to decide, isn't it?"

I shrugged. "I guess. Maybe somewhere in the middle? Like, between the camps?"

Jason narrowed his eyes. "And where would that be?"

I laughed. "I don't _know. _What do you think?"

Jason sighed. "I was thinking maybe we could just move to California. I mean, well, it's really nice there, and Percy and Annabeth are going the New Rome."

I considered this. "Well, let's try it, right? We can think everything over in a bit."

Jason narrowed his eyes. "Okay then."

Soon enough, we finished our walk, and Jason wrapped his arms around my waist.

He flew us back to Camp Half Blood, where he had invited me to watch a movie. We had to sneak in from the roof, since it was already almost ten. The harpies were going to _kill _us if we were caught. I giggled as we climbed down the ladder, and Jason closed the top hatch. "How do we know they won't hear us?" I asked quietly.

Jason smiled. "I have that covered. One of the Hecate kids gave me this soundproof spell. I put it on the cabin."

"Awesome." I took off Jason's jacket and walked over to his bunk.

He had set up a small flatscreen TV on the end of it so we could watch our movie.

I tried to ignore the huge statue of Zeus glaring down at us and slipped into his lower bed, against the wall.

Jason quickly put the movie in. "What movie is it?" I asked.

"A four hour documentary on thunder storms," Jason said simply.

I glared. "You've _got _to be kidding me."

Jason laughed. "I _am _kidding. It's your birthday! It's Titanic."

I smiled. Jason knew me. And he knew I loved Titanic.

Quick author note: **I decided that Piper likes Titanic and Leonardo di Caprio, all right? No judging.**

Jason sat next to me as the movie started. I was very aware of his arm over my shoulder, and I scooted closer, leaning my head on his chest.

We watched for about half an hour, and I enjoyed watching Jason's eyes flash whenever something bad happened. It was too clear he hadn't seen Titanic before.

I tried not to laugh at him about a hundred times.

Okay, so my day was going excellently so far. It was great.

At one point or another, I can't remember exactly where we were in the movie, but it was surely romantic, Jason kissed me.

But...this kiss was _different_.

It was like a sudden lurch. Jason just thrust out with his mouth and pressed his lips against mine.

The different part was...well, Jason easily pried my mouth open. I'd seen these types of kisses in my favorite movies, but I had never actually kissed a boy like _this_.

Jason's tongue grazed my teeth, and I felt shivers down my spine.

I felt a shift in weight as Jason was almost on top of me. With one quick move, Jason's hands traveled up my dress and to my back. I stiffened.

A hot blush traveled up my neck and to my ears.

Jason stopped, seeming to notice that I was hesitating. I knew _exactly _where he planned to go with this. "I-I'm sorry," Jason stammered, blushing just as much as I was. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything."

I took a shaky breath. "Don't apologize," I told him. "It's just...I've never...you know..."

Jason's eyes flashed with realization. "You're a virgin," he concluded.

I swallowed and gave a simple nod.

"So am I," he said.

My eyes met his. "Really?" I asked.

"Why so much disbelief?"

I laughed. "It's just...you don't seem like the kind of guy to be a virgin at nineteen, you know?"

"Ah," he said.

And then, we had this sort of odd silence, just staring into each others' eyes.

"So...you don't, um, want to?" Jason asked awkwardly.

I bit my lip. "Um...I'm not sure. I guess I'm kind of scared."

And I was. My heart was hammering against my chest, and my hands were sweaty and clammy.

"Maybe we can figure it out together," Jason said with a small smile.

I paused, but nodded. "O-okay."

Slowly, Jason leaned in and met my lips with another kiss, this time a little more certain, a little more careful.

My mouth was tingling.

Jason nipped my lower lip a bit, and it was hard not to let a small moan escape from my mouth.

We stayed like this for a while, and I could only judge the time by what was happening on the TV screen.

We slowly picked up pace, and now I was furiously kissing him.

I felt that he didn't care if I messed up something, he didn't _care _if I wasn't experienced at this whole thing.

Jason took his shirt off, pausing for only a moment before getting back to the kissing part. We were still sitting up, but only half.

I barely had to do any work, and I didn't even care. Jason put his hands on my back to pull the bow tying the dress out.

He clutched my dress skirt as I kicked off my heels, letting home fall to the ground.

Jason slipped my dress over my head, leaving me just in my bra and underwear.

**And what happened next...well, use your imagination.**


End file.
